Teraz jest twój czas
by Liven Annie
Summary: Krótka miniaturka z udziałem Annabeth i Percy'ego. Akcja toczy się podczas jednego z poranków na pokładzie Argo II zmierzającego do Rzymu. Trochę pokręcone, otwarte i niewyjaśnione zakończenie.


**To mój pierwszy tekst na tej stronie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość- dopiero zaczynam. :D Liczę na szczere opinie. Pozdrawiam i miłego czytania.  
**

**TERAZ JEST TWÓJ CZAS**

Słońce leniwie wznosiło się na niebo, zalewając wszystko czerwonym światłem. Fale obijały się spokojnie o burtę Argo II mknącego bezszelestnie po przejrzystej tafli wody. Delikatny wietrzyk muskał przyjemnym chłodem twarz dziewczyny stojącej na pokładzie. W blasku poranka jej włosy lśniły złotem, a bystre szare oczy wpatrywały się w horyzont.  
Annabeth stała oparta o barierkę pogrążając się w zadumie. Nieprzyjemne myśli cisnęły się jej do głowy. Z powodu wojny z Gają ciągle była w złym humorze. Nie mogła spać myśląc, że ich misja może się nie powieść, że może się nie powieść z jej winy. Czuła się bezsilna i samotna. Coraz częściej pogrążała się w morzu zadumy, aż pustka która się w niej narodziła rozsadzała ją od środka. Widziała tylko bezkres nicości i chwilami traciła nadzieje. Światło gasło, wypełniając przestrzeń cieniem. Śmiechy i głosy cichły zostawiając ciszę.  
Wyrwała się ze stalowego uścisku tych myśli, kiedy ktoś nagle położył jej rękę na oczach. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło.  
-Percy...-powiedziała spokojnie zdejmując jego rękę z oczu.  
Odwróciła się do niego przodem. Chłopak powoli przysunął ją do siebie.  
-Dzień dobry, Mądralińska-szepnął jej do ucha, muskając wargami jej policzek.  
Annabeth uśmiechnęła się szeroko. A więc coś jeszcze jest w stanie poprawić jej humor. Zanurzyła się w błogim stanie beztroski, możliwym tylko kiedy on był przy niej.  
-Chcę ci coś pokazać- usłyszała wesoły głos.  
-A będzie mi się to podobać?- zapytała zawadiacko.  
-Mam nadzieje.  
Percy chwycił się jakiejś liny i zwinnie wskoczył na balustradę okrętu. Podał córce Ateny dłoń zachęcając by zrobiła to samo. Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i wdrapała się na barierkę. Stanęła chwiejnie na nogach. Chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął w pasie. Pod nimi przewijały się fale, wiatr zaczął mocniej dmuchać.  
-Zamknij oczy, An.- polecił Percy, a gdy dziewczyna zrobiła to odezwał się znów- I zapamiętaj.. Teraz nie ma już Gai, Rzymian, Greków, tego okrętu... Jesteśmy tylko my. Teraz jest twój czas.  
Kiedy to powiedział zrobił zdecydowany ruch w stronę wody ciągnąc za sobą córkę Ateny. Z ust dziewczyny wyrwał się głuchy krzyk. Zaczęli spadać. Trwało to tylko sekundę lecz dla Annabeth była to cała wieczność. Wieczność przepełnioną poczuciem wolności, którą chętnie zamieniłaby z jej życiem. W tej wieczności dziewczyna zobaczyła szczęście. Radość. Śmiech. Beztroskę. Dostrzegła nadzieje. I wtedy spadli.  
Na początku Annabeth nic nie poczuła. Spodziewała się mocnego uderzenia o powierzchnie wody, plusku fal, zanurzenia w morzu... Zamiast tego unosiła się po środku oceanu w ogromnej bańce powietrza.  
No tak. Percy.  
Syn Posejdona obejmował ją w pasie i zapewniał im możliwość nurkowania na sucho. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła jak twarz chłopaka rozjaśnia uśmiech.  
-Jak ci się podoba?- zapytał.  
Rozejrzała się. Znajdowali się po środku olbrzymiej rafy koralowej. Pod nimi mieniły się najróżniejsze odcienie czerwieni, złota, czasem fioletu i zieleni. Wielkie i liczne pławice kolorowych ryb krążyły wokół nich szukając pożywienia, schronienia. Duże rośliny morskie kołysały się w wodzie. Małe mięczaki pozwalały unosić się prądom. Niedaleko kamienie tworzyły skomplikowaną konstrukcje skalną. W oddali można było dostrzec delfiny. Światło krzywo przedzierało się do tego miejsca.  
Annabeth na moment zapomniała o oddychaniu. Po chwili westchnęła z zachwytu.  
-Tu... Tu jest przepięknie..-wydukała.  
-Miałem nadzieje, że wymyślisz coś bardziej kreatywnego – odparł zaczepnie Percy.  
Szturchnęła go łokciem. Odpowiedział na to głośnym śmiechem.  
-Nieładnie, nieładnie... Dla niegrzecznych dziewczynek musi być kara.. –szepnął zadziornie chłopak.  
Nagle skierował prądy wodne tak że utworzył wokół nich wir wodny. Kolory otaczającej ich rafy docierały do oczu Annabeth niewyraźnie zlewając się w jedną plamę. Wirowało jej w głowie. I wtedy nagle, z niczego zaczęła się śmiać. Nie umiała powiedzieć dlaczego ani po co. Śmiała się w głos, tak po prostu.  
Woda wokół nich uspokoiła się, ale po chwili zawirowała ze zdwojoną prędkością. Prądy poderwały parę do góry. Wylecieli w powietrze, a śmiech blondynki niósł się dookoła. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła że uderza w coś twardego. Pociemniało jej przed oczami. Błysk Orkana był ostatnim co zobaczyła zanim straciła przytomność.

***  
Annabeth obudziła się w swojej kajucie na Argo II. Czuła lekki, pulsujący ból w skroni. Usiadła, rozglądając się niepewnie. Wspomnienia początkowo niesamowitego poranka wróciły do niej szybko. Wstała chwiejnie i ruszyła do drzwi. W tym momencie do środka weszła Hazel. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
-Percy!- krzyknęła wychylając się na korytarz.- Obudziła się!


End file.
